


I'm Sick of Being Guarded

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Series: Where We Fit Together [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, Exophilia, Fade to Black, Foreplay, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Kujou Kiriya, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Kiriya and Graphite might finally go all the way, but whoops, Kiriya forgot to come out to Graphite. Kinda hard to remember when you're enemies with benefits. Fortunately Graphite had weird ideas about human anatomy in the first place.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Series: Where We Fit Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210529
Kudos: 2
Collections: Makin' Progress March





	I'm Sick of Being Guarded

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between episode 1 and 8
> 
> Also title from MILKBLOOD's Sick of Being Honest
> 
> I might continue this? Not entirely sure if it'll be on this fic or in a different one, but I would like to write them going all the way at some point. The original concept for this kind of started and ended at them comparing dicks tho, and I like where this one ended even if I think it's also somewhat unsatisfying.

The flashing of neon signs outside the window caught on Kiriya's skin, tinting it shades of green, pink, yellow, blue, then back to green, endlessly going through the cycle and forcing him to squint as he stared out with his forehead pressed to the glass. He never really noticed the view before, but it's really something...

Maybe that's not entirely accurate. He noticed it before, when he first moved in and was still starry-eyed and fresh out of his residency, when everything still seemed new and exciting.

Getting pressed up against it while his enemy with benefits ground two, _two_ what a concept, rock-hard dicks against his ass and felt him up from behind certainly put the view into a new perspective. Kiriya let out a whimper at a particularly enthusiastic thrust from Graphite then giggled, his breath fogging up the glass, cooled by the night air, pleasant on his overheated skin.

"Enjoying yourself back there?" He asked over his shoulder, letting his cheek get pressed into the glass instead as Graphite shoved against him.

The bugster let out an affirmative grunt and Kiriya laughed again.

"Good. Wouldn't wanna be a bad host, y'know?"

A soft 'hm?' rumbled out of Graphite's chest as one of his hands slid up to wrap around Kiriya's own, giving it a little squeeze.

"Gotta, ah... mmm, gotta make sure your guests are having a good time, right?"

Graphite didn't respond, maybe didn't have an answer for that. Instead, he leaned in close, pressing his torso flush to Kiriya's back to start biting at his neck.

"A-ah, careful there, big guy. D-don't leave any— Gh!"

A long, thick tongue ran along the shell of his ear, leaving a hot trail of saliva in its wake. Graphite let out a soft, somewhat exasperated grumble and Kiriya could swear he felt it reverberate in his brain through that point of contact.

The tongue retracted and Kiriya shuddered as the mess on his skin cooled, then let out a gasp and moan as the tongue trailed down to wrap around the front of his throat, squeezing a bit at his Adam's apple. Kiriya had given him the 'no marks' warning plenty of times, but it didn't hurt to remind him. Especially with fangs like Graphite’s and how wild the bugster could get. At least Graphite seemed invested in tasting every bit of Kiriya's skin he could reach, so they wouldn't have to worry about teeth for a while.

Kiriya kept pressing back against him, wondering and hoping that this would be the day they went all the way. Before, the closest they’d get was clothed, heavy petting and intense make outs on the couch, floor, or bed. And Kiriya would be lying if he said he hadn’t been craving more since the last time they met up.

The hand slipped down from his chest, barely brushing against his body on a warpath right to his crotch. Kiriya’s dick jumped at the idea of Graphite just grabbing him through his jeans, but the hand stopped right at his lower belly, grabbing him by the front of his pants.

Graphite’s handful consisted of Kiriya’s zipper more than anything else, but the proximity to his dick and the assertiveness of it got him harder than ever. A low, predatory growl rumbled in Kiriya’s ear, and he could swear he felt the edge of Graphite’s fangs against it, and he gasped, moaning and writhing against the bugster, wordlessly begging for more.

Graphite’s claws came up to trace against the hem of his pants, teasing and slow before finally dipping down, past his jeans and underwear. The fingers brushed against his dick then curled around his body, tensing as they came into contact with his folds and the wetness down there.

With a surprised grunt, Graphite withdrew his hand like it’d been burned. Before Kiriya could even think to feel shame or regret, Graphite spun him around. He caught Graphite’s face for a brief moment, highlighted bright green by the signs outside, then going dark as the bugster fell to his knees. The faint beams of pink backlighting Kiriya made their way down into Graphite’s hair, playing against the strands as he stared at Kiriya’s crotch. In the next flash, he went for Kiriya’s pants, the lights outside glaring yellow and catching in the dragon's eyes as a golden glow. Graphite barely got the button and fly undone before he was lit up in an ethereal blue, practically ripping the clothes from Kiriya’s body to see him. _Really_ see him.

Kiriya felt his throat go dry and tight. Graphite kept staring, expression almost unreadable in the haze of his panic. Kiriya felt himself tense down there and immediately regretted it, hating the way the movement seemed to make Graphite’s stare even more intense. When Kiriya got enough courage to dare to look at Graphite’s face again, he tried his best to keep his breathing even.

Graphite’s mouth had dropped open slightly, maybe in confusion because it looked like he was trying to piece something together from the furrow of his brows and his narrowed eyes.

“I didn’t think...” Graphite’s voice came out roughly and he immediately cleared his throat. He took the pause to finally turn his gaze back up to Kiriya, and his expression had softened into something akin to awe. Or maybe that was Kiriya being hopeful.

“I didn’t think that humans also had this... anatomy.”

“Also?” Kiriya asked tentatively, swallowing hard when he heard his voice tremble and crack on just that word.

Graphite nodded and stood, undoing the sash around his waist quickly, then shoving his pants down. Kiriya’s mouth suddenly felt wet at the sight of Graphite’s equipment. Suddenly, his earlier handful of Kiriya's zipper made sense.

The dragon's dicks were one on top of the other, the smaller one about the size of his pointer finger, smooth and purplish pink with dark violet veins, under the skin but still clearly visible, like a flower petal glistening with slick. And the lower one had a long head that looked like an arrowhead with a bulb shape at the back and a flat edge on the bottom where the slit was. The shaft tapered to a thick girth, lined with ridges, leading to a slightly thinner part that seemed to be swelling with something under the skin there. He was strange and gorgeous and Kiriya felt a deep desire to stick them in himself, but the awe was overshadowed when he noticed the slit they protruded from.

It was placed a little higher than Kiriya’s own anatomy, running from the top of Graphite’s Mons pubis to somewhere underneath him where Kiriya couldn’t entirely see. Still, even with the bright green scales lining it instead of pubic hair and the slightly different shape and structure of the folds, he immediately understood why Graphite thought Kiriya’s body was the same.

Kiriya sighed, collapsing back against the window and flinching a little as the cool glass touched his heated skin.

“Okay, it’s similar. But I don’t have a built-in dick that comes out of here,” He tilted his hips up and spread himself to let Graphite see better.

"Ah, my host was like you, then. She didn't have a main phallus either. Though you seem a bit bigger there."

Kiriya nodded, giving him an encouraging smile, “Yeah, this is my only one,” Kiriya rubbed a finger under his own little dick to let the bugster get a better look. “But the one you have in the same place is way bigger. Honestly I'm kind of jealous,” He said with a teasing grin, pointedly eyeing the upper dick.

A blush rose in Graphite’s cheeks, or maybe that was just the flare of pink from the sign outside, but he ducked his head and the room went dark before Kiriya could tell. Instead of waiting to see, he sauntered over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He dropped it to the floor, then threw himself on the mattress, sinking down with a content sigh.

“Do you want me to show you how I like it? Then you can show me how everything works on you.” He asked as he propped himself up on an elbow.

Graphite stared after him dazedly, seemingly entranced by the sight of him naked and sprawled out on the bed. Practically a buffet, all his for the taking if he wanted. After heated eyes roved up and down his body a few more times, the bugster nodded and slowly made his way over, prowling like the hunter he was, then knelt between Kiriya’s legs again.

Kiriya pushed himself up further to see Graphite properly, the hungry intent in his eyes mixed with the genuine curiosity to see how this would play out. Maybe the look was reflected in Kiriya’s eyes, because the dragon trembled when he ran a hand through Graphite’s hair then gripped hard, tilting him back so their gazes locked.

“Alright then, pay close attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> The look of Graphite's dicks in this fic were partially inspired by Miyu's [Zenkaiger fic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MakeProgressMarchSlide/works/29994117) and mainly this [art](https://twitter.com/Hamlet_Machine/status/1357420150459408386) (Warning for nsfw and dub/noncon at this link)
> 
> Thanks much for reading!
> 
> I have a [writing Tumblr ](https://droppedalltheseoreos.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to drop by and say hi or something!


End file.
